Proposal
by shivvy1080
Summary: How Kurt proposed to Blaine. Future-fic


**Title:** Proposal

**Rating: **K

**Word count: **1,034

**Summary:** "How Kurt proposed to Blaine." Future-fic

**Authors notes: **I came up with this when I was supposed to be studying. I decided since I always see Blaine proposing to Kurt in fics, I would do one where Kurt was the one who proposed. Rates and reviews are love.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at the sleeping mass next to him. Blaine looked so peaceful in his sleep, his hair wild and free, a small smile on his lips and his breath coming out in long gasps. It had been seven years since they had met on the staircase of Dalton Academy. A lot had happened in seven years, they'd graduated, moved to New York with Rachel and Finn, they had both gone to college and now Kurt was working at a high end fashion institute whilst Blaine was working at a high school as a music teacher. They were both largely passionate about their jobs and ever more so passionate about each other.<p>

To be honest, Kurt had wanted to marry Blaine since about their third, or so, date. But even _he_ knew that it was too rash. But now that they were both happy and financially secure in New York, happy with their jobs, deeply and love and most of all it was _legal_, Kurt knew that he wanted to marry Blaine. So that was why Kurt was awake at precisely 4:28 in the morning, numbers from his alarm clock glaring at his eyes from where it sat on the bedside table, the soft whispers of Blaine sleeping next to him and the occasional sound of a vehicle coming up or down their street.

When Blaine shifts slightly the blanket on top of him slips down a bit to reveal his well toned chest, the chest that Kurt has memorized so well. His broad chest that Kurt knew like the back of his hand, with a smattering of black chest hair that went on to form a thin line of coarse, black hair down past his abdomen. And Kurt knew that even _further _down were faint hickeys and scratches, from two nights ago. Down, further past those, were his legs, his beautiful, strong, divine, amazing legs. Legs that would wrap around his waist some nights, or tangle up with Kurt's own legs when they slept. Legs that ran with him down the hallway at Dalton on his failed spy attempt, that stood with him at the door to their apartment in New York for the first time. Near those legs would be his hands, calloused from so many hours playing guitar, yet so soft and gentle. Those were hands that carried him to bed when he fell asleep on the couch, or held Kurt's hand as tightly as possible when he was worried or scared. Then there were Blaine's eyes, his beautiful, amazing eyes. Eyes that expressed so much emotion, that light up when he was excited or went dull when he was sad. Eyes that would stare into Kurt's for no reason at all, that Kurt could easily get lost in.

Kurt had the ring. He'd had it for the past month and a half. He just wasn't able to work up the courage to propose to Blaine. He was nervous and worried that he wouldn't be able to find the right words. What if he ended up rambling? Or if he got so nervous that nothing came out? Or if he just started spouting nonsense? But he needed to do this. Kurt let out a long breath, deciding that he had to do it by the end of the day. He slowly lowered himself back on the bed, attempting not to wake Blaine. But his attempts failed, Blaine was staring at him with heavy eyes and a sleepy smile on his face. Throwing his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close he gently whispered into Kurt's ear. "Why are you awake? It's the weekend; the whole point of a weekend is to sleep in." Kurt gave Blaine a small, nervous smile.

"I was just thinking." He was hoping he came off as calm.

"What about? Is every OK?" Apparently not. It was now or never. If he didn't do it now Kurt knew he wouldn't.

"I- I need to get this out, OK? And I know I'm not gonna end up saying it if I don't say this now." Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, all he did was nod. "Blaine, I've seen you grow from a curly haired private schooled sixteen year old into an even curlier haired young man. You're the most amazing man I have ever, ever met. You gave me courage and hope and strength and above all, love. We've been living together for five years and we've had our own apartment for two." Kurt was looking everywhere he could, except Blaine's eyes.

Slowly Kurt took a deep breath and looked into the depths of Blaine's beautiful eyes. "But I want… I want **more**. I want to make up each morning and think to myself '_This is my husband, and he's all mine._' I want to be able to proudly proclaim that yes, we _are_ married. I want to adopt children with you and grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been trying to do this for the past month and half, and I've **wanted** to do it ever since we first started dating. So I'm just going to say it now and hope for the best. Blaine George Anderson, my best friend, boyfriend, lover and soul mate. Will you marry me?"

There was a horrible beat of silence, before Blaine was grinning and laughing and kissing Kurt all over his face. "Yes. Yes, a million times yes. Of course. I love you Kurt and I don't ever want to be with anyone else." And then Kurt was kissing Blaine too. They were both crying and laughing and just holding each other. It could have been minutes, hours, months, even years before they finally broke apart. Kurt reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the small, blue, velvet box which contained a silver ring with five, small diamonds all next to each other. He slipped it onto Blaine's finger, and once again they were kissing. Except this time it was different, this time they were _fiancées_, this time they were taking the first step into the rest of their lives.


End file.
